High School with Hetalia !
by SugarRoseBreaker
Summary: Yes, yet another Hetalia high school story has begun. Occasional OCxMale!Canons Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. The Nightmare Trio

I was born into a big family, one to which some people came, and one to which some of them left. It was weird... Last year, we had to bury one of my older brothers, Kyle Zacariah Stone. He was mentally handicapped which also left him physically immoble. I'm kind of happy for that though. I mean, financially speaking, it was a hassle taking care of him, and it also ate up a lot of our time. The four of us underneath him never really minded because that's what we were born into, but we all noticed how much of a toll it took on our parents and how many bills they had to pay. Not only that, but I'm also happy because wherever he is, heaven, hell, the earth, nothingness, he's finally free of all his ailments and obstacles. Naturally, his death was hard on all of us, especially my parents, even though Shane was only our step-father. He was only seventeen, and none of us understood how time worked in his head, but we all knew he was as happy as we could make him in his little world we'd never be able to see.

As of now, I live with my current parents, my older brother John, and my younger sister Cassandra-the only one of us whose veins run with Shane Elling's blood in them. My brothers would often mess with me, and they taught me how to be tough. No matter how girly my mother tried to get me to be, I'd always have the tomboy in me come crashing out. They did their best to protect me though, and Cassandra, but that didn't mean it was always enough...

"Where're ya going, ironing board?!" Max yelled out as I ran from him and his pals.

There were these three boys at school that loved to harass me: Max, Jack, and Tony. They've picked on me and bullied me since I arrived at the beginning of my freshman school year. We were in summer school now, and they seemed to be at it more than usual. I was trying to get extra credits for PE so I'd have room to do something else junior year, but they were two years above me. Juniors going on seniors making up for lost time. Max was the one in charge, and I made the stupid mistake of looking back at him because I ended up running into Jack who held me against the ground.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as Tony began to unbutton my shirt while Max gazed down at me with that infamous smirk of his.

Max crouched down near me above my head and grabbed onto the back of my cap just over my forehead. We were stuck after class, so there was barely anyone around.

"Girls shouldn't dress like boys. ...No matter how ugly they are," Max scolded as he ripped my cap off along with a few of my hairs.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a cool hand on my breast just under my sports bra.

"Hey, stop!"

I struggled to get up, but Jack sat on my abdomen and held my arms down with his hands. Why did they hate me so much? And just what had gotten into them after the regular school year ended? No. They can't do this to me. I won't! No!

"No!"

I raised up as much as I could and bit Tony's arm and both of Jack's arms which also resulted in me butting heads with Max in the process, but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of here. I bucked up my pelvis which allowed me to turn onto my stomach. From there, it was a rough stuggle between Jack and the gravel, but I got up easily enough.

Before I could even take my second step out of there, my long hair had been grabbed and forcefully pulled back. Max grabbed my left arm with his free hand and shoved me back against the blacktop. One side of my ribs began to hurt, but not as bad as my head. Max had me on my stomach again, and he was in the same position Jack was. I tried to buck up, but Max was stronger, and he was smarter than Jack, so he knew how to take control better. Max leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You're gonna pay for that."

I began to cry out in a furious rage, "Aargh! Fire! **Fire**!"

"Shut up," Tony yelled as he slapped me in the face with the same arm I had bitten.

"Alex?"

"Fuck _off_ , Max!"

"Alex!"

"John-mmph!"

"This is none of your business Johnny-boy. Go on your way now," Max spoke as he held his dry hand over my mouth.

"M-Mike," I heard Jack stutter out. Who...?

I heard Jack and Tony struggling with John and the other guy. I only heard a slight grunt from Max as his body relaxed, and he fell off of me. He landed in the direction I was facing and seemed to be knocked out.

"Name's John, asshole."

"Ugh," I groaned as I got up to thank John and my mystery savior, "...Michael? What are you doing here?"

Michael was the oldest of our siblings, and he was set to leave for college just a few days after Kyle had passed. He almost didn't go through with it, but with a little persuasion from Mom and Shane, Michael made it there alright. ...I forgot people called him 'Mike'.

"I came to visit you for the summer, so Mom had me and John come pick you up instead."

"Great! I mean, I can't imagine what would've happened if Mom came to get me..."

We went on our way after I grabbed my things, and there was a bit of tension once we got in Michael's car.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or what?" Michael asked with more attitude in his voice as he hastily turned to face me.

I sighed and began to tell them what happened as we began the drive home, and I made sure to mention they had never _sexually_ harassed me before this. Of course, it took more convincing to make Michael believe me. I'm not sure what had gotten into the three of them, but they were a terrible trio either way. Michael began to scold John, so that's where I had to cut in.

"It's not his fault, Michael! We're two years apart! We barely see each other in school! ...We don't even have the same lunch hour together..."

"Why didn't you tell Mom or Shane this was going on? Or me? Someone at least."

"Well, they've never hurt me like that before. I figured that as long as I could handle it, I shouldn't whine about it."

"Man, Ricky really fucked you up, didn't he..."

I looked down, feeling sullen all of a sudden. Ricky Stone. That's the name of our biological father. He and Michael never really got along, and that's why Michael has a different name than the rest of us. He dropped Stone and adopted Wren, our mother's maiden name.

"You can't just keep this kind of thing to yourself Alexa."

"But I-"

"No! We're _all_ going to have a talk when **we** get home."

I figured there was no more point in arguing, so I sat there silently as we rode out the tense drive home. Once Michael persuaded the neighbors to let Cassandra go over and play for awhile, he got the rest of the family and gathered us all in the living room. He began to explain my situation, and let's just say my parents' looks weren't very pleasant.

"You should have said something to us," Shane scolded with what seemed like an expression of disappointment on his face.

"Well, why don't you tell the principal, honey?" Mom asked.

"I-"

Michael interrupted me before I even had a chance to answer, "She can't do that! Don't forget, **I** went to that school too. Now, I _never_ had any problems like that in school, but telling the administration didn't do _jack_ for any of **my** friends, so why do you think it would be any different with Alexandria? And you can't tell me anything could've changed because I only graduated from there three years ago!"

The living room was dead silent, and our parents were in shock. They weren't even going to attempt scolding Michael for talk to them that way. That's a first! They seemed to be lost for words as they waited for Michael to continue.

"The only available option is for her to transfer schools. I already know home schooling won't work with her. She might be anti-social, but she still needs other students to interact with."

"Well, the nearest school is a boarding school, which is fairly expensive, and we're not sending her to catholic school," Mom argued.

"That's not necessarily true."

Huh? Wait, what's not true? Ugh, what is he even talking about?

"I had a friend in college who went to that boarding school. He says it's relatively easy for someone to get in if they're smart, aside from having money."

"How?" I questioned. I was finally back on track, now that I figured out what he meant.

"There are tests she can take," Michael answered, still directed at our parents, "Summer school's almost over, so she has enough time to study. Two weeks before the school year begins, there's an entrance exam they take during the week. He said not many usually made it in, but there were still good handfuls of kids."

Our parents looked to each other, then to me.

"Well, what do you think?" Shane asked.

I would have to be an asshole to refuse after Michael went to such great lengths for me. An asshole ...and a real big idiot.

"I... I mean, it's sounds like a great idea, but..."

"What is it?" Michael asked, wanting to know what was so vital to keep me from accepting the better change.

"...I want to go as a boy!"

That was a bit difficult for me to say, so I ended up belting it out, then covering my mouth with my hands quickly after.

"Alex, why do you say that?" Mom asked.

"I just... I don't want the same thing to happen to me! Or something worse. I mean, I'm sure if we just explain the situation, they will have an empty room!"

I saw Michael's expression softened as he smiled at me. He probably thought I was going to walk from such a great deal.

"S-sure, hon," Mom agreed while Shane still sat there speechless.

Michael grinned and spoke, "And just so your last week of summer school isn't _completely_ unbearable..."


	2. Brotherly Love

It was Saturday morning, and Michael woke me up pretty early. He had volunteered to show me some defense moves and help me exercise so I could have better reflexes and be quicker on my feet. He said, that way, I wouldn't have _too_ much trouble with the guys at school.

"Come on, Alexandria! You're gonna be late!"

Psh, I'm never late to school.

I ran down the stairs to see my mother waiting at the door and asked, "Where's Michael? I thought he was taking me."

"No, Michael had somewhere to be this morning. You'll see him, don't worry."

Well, I wasn't really worried. I kinda just wanted to go with him. I hadn't seen him for over a year. None of us have ever been apart for that long. Once we arrived, I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek, and went in through the cool office. It usually took a couple seconds before I heard the heavy door shut. What I wasn't expecting, was what I heard soon after the slam of the door.

"You got lucky yesterday, but don't think that's gonna last."

I turned around to see Max, Jack, and Tony leaning against the wall beside the door. They were on the side with hinges, so I didn't see them when I exited on this side. I would rather not deal with them since teachers were here, and the classes were relatively close, so I just decided to book it to class. Jack and Tony were the only ones who bothered to chase me. I ran into the opened classroom which was, thankfully, just as cool as the office.

"Good morning," the three of us heard from behind us. ...Doesn't sound like _he's_ having a very good morning. Oh!

"Michael!"

Michael was standing there with his arms crossed and a stern expression. He was holding something like a folder in one of his hands. He smiled when he saw me and ushered past the two boys, guiding me along with him by my back. But wait...

"I thought Mom said you had somewhere to be today."

"I do," Micheal replied as he handed the folders to my teacher, "Here you go Mr. V."

He went to sit down, and I sat next to him while he began to explain.

"Mr. Valerio was my favorite English teacher, and this is good for volunteer hours. Mr. V didn't have an aide, so I'll be helping him with the paperwork and the equipment, stuff like that. Plus, I can keep an eye on you here," Michael spoke as he ruffled my hair.

After Mr. Valerio finished taking roll, we went outside, and he let my brother get involved with the sports and running, so that was cool. The rest of the week went on without any problem from the trio who never seemed to get enough enjoyment out of causing me pain. Once Saturday came around, I spent all of that day and the next week studying. Scratch that, _Michael_ and I spent all of that day and the next week with me studing for the exam. The next Saturday rolled around, and my alarm woke me up at eight in the morning for another day of rigorous studying.

I walked down the stairs to find Mom cooking eggs and bacon in the kitchen.

"Where's Michael?" I asked as I sat down for a plate. There was also French toast, so I got three slices of those and a glass of chocolate milk.

"He's sleeping."

"Oh. ...Okay."

I ate my fill, then went to Michael's old room. It looked a lot different now. All of his books and posters were gone, along with the television and radio he had in there too. His clothes weren't in small piles throughout the room, and Mom had replaced his thick curtains with ones that were very transparent and a lighter color.

"Michael, are you getting up?"

He only groaned and pulled one of the pillows over his head. I crawled on top of his back and laid my own head on the pillow. I yawned before speaking once more, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Michael turned, causing me to fall beside him, and wrapped his arm around me. I missed this. He was always my favorite big brother. I know that's messed up, but that's just how I felt. We lied there for awhile before I sat up and hung my feet over the edge of the bed.

I sighed, "I'd like to stay longer, but Mom and Shane would totally take it the wrong way if they saw us. Like, 'You can't be doing that. You guys are too old to be sleeping together anymore.' Gosh, it's not like we're gross like that or anything."

"No," Michael finally spoke as he sat up, "But they're right. It could happen to anyone. You just never know. That's what they're afraid of."

"Ugh, I hate this... I wish I could be a boy for real! Like, I'm always too young to do everything and too old to do anything... I mean, I'd never alter my body in any way because I just want my body to be natural, but if I had one wish, it would be to have been born a boy. I don't care if anything changes. I'm pretty sure most of my personality would be just about the same, but..."

"You shouldn't talk like that. Maybe you wouldn't like being a boy."

"Yeah, but people always want us to look a certain way, act a certain way, and I hate when people compare periods to being kicked in the balls! Like, you know what, maybe getting kicked in the balls does hurt more, but guys don't have that pain all day long for like three days. And I'm pretty sure most guys think that our abdomen is the only place that hurts."

"Well, your back hurts too, doesn't it? Mom's back hurts every time."

"Our back, the upper half of our legs, our breasts, we get headaches. And the-the-the, uh, the pms thing. _Everyone_ is stupid because they don't even know what that means! Pms stands for **pre** - **menstrual** **syndrome**. _Pre_ as in _before_. That means we're not on our periods yet. And that doesn't even affect most of us because we're pretty much emotionally unstable like _all_ the time. ... I'm sorry. I just get so mad when I think about that-are we gonna study or what?"

Michael just gave me a sympathetic smile, placed a hand on my shoulder, and spoke softly.

"Are you gonna start?"

I just chuckled, "I hate you so much."

He just laughed and hugged me. He ruffled my hair before letting go of me.

"Nah, I'm only here for two more days. I've spent time with everyone else but you."

"Huh? What are you talking about? We spent loads of time together."

"No, idiot. I meant not studying. That's _all_ we've done together. We need to do something else. Like old times."

"Mm... Video games?"

"Well, we can do that later. I was thinking more like something we haven't done since we were kids."

"Um..."

Michael laughed before telling me to head outside. It wasn't too bad today, so I agreed without hesitation. Since we weren't studying today, I put my cap on after changing out of my pajamas into more comfortable clothes.

Michael came outside with a duffel bag and had his old cap on. I didn't know he still had it with him. He took a pair of mitts and a baseball out of the bag. I haven't played catch in awhile. Parents are always too busy or tired to really play with the older kids, Cassandra was too little to play catch with, and John never really enjoyed that. He was more of a football guy like Shane and Ricky.

We played video games, played online games, watched some movies, played hide-and-seek with the rest of the family, and I helped him cook dinner for his last two days there. He had been cooking most nights so Mom wouldn't have to.

"But Mom! We have to go today before Michael leaves! I want him to see it," I whined hopelessly to my mom.

"Okay. Alright," she responded, finally giving in, "but Shane's gonna take you, and John wanted to go too."

"Yeah! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

I ran over to tell the boys and ask Shane if he could take us. Thankfully, he wasn't busy so he was able to take us right away. Michael was leaving in two hours. I had planned on donating my hair since it went down to my knees. There's a lot of hair on my head, so I figured I better not waste it.

I had never cut my hair before. It has always been trimmed. My mom told me about how I used to throw the biggest tantrums when I was younger because I didn't want my hair to be cut. It's weird. I was never very girly to begin with, but all before junior high, I definitely looked the part. Mom loved to dress me up in the girliest clothes. Anyway, my parents were going with whatever I wanted, and I wanted to be convincing. My hair will be shorter than Michael's even. My hair will be, like, Chris Pratt short. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes once more to see my hair. ...It was horrible.

Why? _**Why**_ must _**every**_ woman who cuts my hair **style** it!? Like I wanted it _**cut**_! Just _cut_! Luckily, strangers couldn't tell the difference between my fake smile and my real one. I told her I loved it, but, boy, was that far from how I was feeling about it now. I could tell the guys didn't even like it. Their faces said it all.

"Ugh, I'm taking a shower," I groaned as I itched my back where all the tiny loose hairs had fallen into my shirt. I figured once I got out of the shower, my hair would look loads better. I didn't want to see it until after I put all my clothes on because, well, I wouldn't really look like a boy that way, ha!

...Oh, hell. Yes. I ran my hands through my hair several times and fixed it a bit, and I loved it. ...I will never have to brush tangles out of my hair again. My neck feels so nice. ...I love this. I'm actually glad my boobs aren't very big now. I look hott as a guy.

Everyone was in the kitchen, all about to eat dinner. Perfect. Now everyone would get to see me at the same time.

"Hey, guys."

"Alex?" Mom gasped.

"Whoa," John breathed out as Shane just stared at me.

"Yeah," Michael dragged out in a very loud voice.

He was finally able to ruffle my hair yet again, now that a million little hairs weren't going to attach themselves to his hand.

"Who is that?"

We all looked to Cassandra.

"It's me, Andra. Alexy."

Yeah, we all had a million different nick names for each other. Her confused little expression remained.

"But how come you look like a boy?"

"Well ...Because I want to. So? Do you think I look cute?"

She smiled and nodded her head. We all laughed and started eating our dinner. Michael left half an hour later, and we all got ready for bed. Our parents needed their rest for work tomorrow, Cassandra was seven, so she had that little kid schedule, and I'm pretty sure John was gonna stay up later. I didn't have much time to stray from my school schedule, so this is how it is.

I spent the next week studying and practicing wrapping gauze around my chest. Without my small bras, I'd have a lot more room for other clothes when I pack. Also, the idea of not wearing bras at all was exciting! My voice wasn't high enough that I wasn't convincing, but I worked on deepening my voice a bit anyway. My butt was bigger than my boobs were, so I felt like that was gonna look weird. I mean, it might not. It's not really _that_ big. Some guys have bigger butts too, but I never really understood that. Why do girls even look at guys' butts anyway? I don't know. It's weird. I wasn't sure if it mattered that I looked like a guy when I went to take the exams, but I didn't want to take any chances.


	3. Testing My Luck

Well, here we go. It's Monday, the first day of my exams. Today we'll be covering the English portions. All the reading, all the writing, ugh. I suppose I'm glad we're getting this over with on the first day.

My full name is Alexandria Linda Stone-Elling. I adopted Shane's last name, but I wasn't quite ready to give up my first surname just yet. It had nothing to do with Ricky, but I just felt like it was a small part of me that I didn't want to lose. My name was significantly shortened, just to make things easier, so my parents were able to get me into the school system as Alex Stone. I guess I'm also in the system as a boy since that's what it says on the new school ID I just recieved. Huh... I wonder how they were able to pull that off?

Take a deep breath. It's fine. You're fine. I'm fine. ... I know I can get through this, so why am I so nervous? All I have to do is pass these tests, and I'll never see Max and those other jerks again.

"Hey. You nervous too?"

"Huh?"

It was the guy to my left. Our desks had the metal bars on the right, so he was leaning toward me. He was tall and fair-skinned, with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah. I took this test last year, and barely made it. I haven't really been keeping up with my studies, and there are a lot more students than last year, so I'll be lucky if I get in this time."

"Oh. ...Wait, you have to take the test again?"

"Yep. Anyone who doesn't have the money to get in needs to take the tests. Every year. They want to make sure you're learning."

"Huh... That's weird."

I liked his accent, and he was cute, but there's no time for that here. Besides, the test is here now. I have to focus on that. We were given a snack break, and I took my share and just went off to sit at some far corner of the large lawn in front of the building. The wind blew softly, and I like how it felt on my ears. I'm glad my ears didn't look weird like I was afraid they would. I sighed as we were called back in to finish the test. The next day, we had our math test. I moved seats because I thought it was lame how everyone always sat in the same seats all the time. I mean, I understand when we are assigned seats, but that's about it. The same guy sat next to me, but we didn't really talk, so that was cool. After that, we had our science exam which is where I started getting nervous.

The last day, Thursday, was where I really began choking up. It was the social studies test. The one where you are questioned on economy, government, and _history_. Economy was basically like math made of only word problems, and I always loved government related work, but history was-I hated history. There were interesting aspects, but unless I learned something about it in the last two weeks, I would forget completely about it and focus on the part of the subject we were currently studying. The work was easy, but whenever the tests came, I couldn't recognize anything on there aside from maybe five questions. I sighed in exasperation. I guess it was a good thing Michael had the idea for me to study, otherwise I would be royally screwed.

"Ugh..."

I laid against my desk even though the rest of the students were on their way out. The instructors weren't going anywhere soon, so I was taking my fucking rest. Ugh...

"Hey, we're done with the exams, you know."

"I know..." I responded weakly as I forced myself up. It was that blonde guy.

"Hey, don't sweat it," he chuckled, "If you're this nervous, then you probably got in."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, usually when teenagers are this nervous about getting into school, they're the smart ones who get in with no problem."

I scoffed in amusement, "Thanks."

That was all for the interaction between us. He chuckled and waved to me as he walked out the door. I let the anxiety sink away for about a minute more before I finally decided to get up and leave.

It was Tuesday of the next week, and I was anxiously awaiting for my letter since school there would start in less than a week. The regular school year starts a week after the school I was trying to get into, but their schedule is a week early. ...Only the heavens know why...

I sighed as I laid back on my bed, exasperated and alone with my thoughts. That was a dangerous thing sometimes. I heard the knob to my door jingle before little Cassandra came running up to me with something in her hand. I noticed John walk in a bit and Mom and Shane leaning in the doorway. Uh-oh, I think I know what this means.

"Hey, Andra. What you got there?"

"Show her Cassie," John urged.

"Dad said this is your letter for your school. ...Are you really going away like Michael?"

"Well... Let's see."

I pulled her onto my lap and ripped open the letter with my index finger. I could feel the air become tense as everyone fell into suspense mode. I assumed everyone could tell what it said by the look on my face and the weird happy uneven breaths I was making. I looked up at everyone to confirm I got in, and they congratulated me. Hey, sometimes you just didn't need words.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, but I'll be much closer than Michael, so we can visit each other, okay?"

A beaming smile quickly found its way to Cassandra's face once more. I was going. I really got in. ...Well, I guess this just means one thing. _I need to start paying more attention in my history and science classes_.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and I packed what I could into boxes and a couple bags. I had several flats, but they had to be ones that wouldn't cut into my skin. Ugh. I didn't bruise very easily, but boy did my skin love to be cut and rubbed off, so I only took my ballet flats. I don't even know where I got them from considering I've never even done ballet. I also had a few pairs of flip flops, a pair of sandals, and a pair of sneakers. I was gonna take my fancy shoes, but I wasn't supposed to be wearing many girly things. Right! I had a lot of gym shorts, pajama pants, and sweat pants, so I took those and a few denim shorts and pants that wouldn't make me look too femenine. I had a few unisex shirts, but my mom insisted I buy clothes to my figure, so they were mostly curved. She says I have and hourglass figure. I never thought so. I also didn't think it ever mattered since I always had a bit of a gut. I always had those baby fat kinda cheeks on my face, but I was lucky enough to have had them gone for the past two years.

I spent my last Saturday with them as awesomely as I could since Mom and Shane helped me pack most of my things during the week. John occasionally helped too, but he was usually on rascal duty-that meant watching Cassandra and making sure none of us bumped into her head while we were moving things. ...Three years was going to be a long time away from home, but it'll probably be gone by the time I realize it. I better enjoy my freedom while it lasts. Not that being here is bad, but still. Who doesn't want a little freedom every now and then? I'll probably be in the school twenty-four-seven aside from breaks, but I have to start somewhere.

It was Sunday. I put on a grey shirt with a red wool sweater vest over it. I also wore a pair of khaki slacks along with my grey sneakers. I was never one for fashion, but hey, I liked it, and that was all that mattered to me.

Someone by the name of Sir Romulus had come to pick me and my things up and to help me move into the school. I wonder if he knows... I mean, the teachers might not know, but who of the staff _do_? There was a moving truck and a very nice car waiting for me. A chauffer was driving the car, so Sir Romulus was riding with me in the back.

"So, Alex. You're mother tells me you're transfering schools because you've been having troubles with other students?"

"Uh, well, yes. I mean, please don't think bad of me. I don't pick fights or anything, but it's just that these three boys have been picking on me since I started high school, but I'm really not sure what I did wrong. And I know how that sounds, but please don't think I just push blame onto other people-"

"Ha, ha, relax Miss Stone. You're mother has explained the situation to me, and I will get to learn what you're like soon enough."

"Miss Stone... So, you know..."

"I do, and we have arranged for you a private room as long as you don't cause any problems with the boys~."

"N-no! Of course not, sir!"

It was kinda weird how he sang that, as if he wanted me to stir up trouble... How strange.

"So, does everyone get a special ride like this?"

"Well, usually, yes, but I only come along when I want to meet the student myself. Especially special cases like yours."

My face began to heat up. I'm a special case. Great. Now I feel weird, and like I'll be kept under watch. Or something creepy like that. I saw his hand in front of me, and he was holding a candy bar in it. I looked back up to him.

"You like chocolate, sí?"

"Sí. ...Uh, I mean, yes. Thank you," I stuttered as I gently grasped the chocolate bar.

"Um, so what do you do? Are you like a... Something?" I asked, mumbling the last part to myself because I couldn't really think of a title.

"Well, you could say I am like the dean. Me and my best friend Germania run the school, so you better behave because Germania is kind of a hardass. You'll probably meet his grandson Ludwig first, so just think of him like that, but with flowier hair," Romulus chirped with a smile.

Flowier ...hair? I began to picture fabio with a German accent. Why a German accent? Wait, wasn't Germania like a huge country or something some time ago-

"Miss Stone, just remember to behave around the boys, okay? I know it might be hard, but you are a _buena_ little soldier, sí?"

"Uh, yeah."

What on Earth is he talking about? I'm not that kinda girl. And I know what I'm doing here. ...Well, at least, I hope I do. I took a small gulp before speaking again.

"Actually, sir."

"Hm?"

"Can you, maybe not call me Miss Stone when we arrive? That will probably make things a lot easier," I chuckled nervously.

"Ha, ha, sí, sí, of course, _Signor_ Stone."


	4. And It Begins

We finally arrived at the school which was about ten miles away from home. It took around half an hour to arrive their. I tried to take something other than the messenger bag I had on, but Mr. Romulus was against the idea and insisted I walk with him instead. He talked about the school, our curfue, and some of the students and faculty. I became a bit disinterested at the end, but I'm surprised I paid much attention to what he was saying at all. Maybe it was the way he spoke. He was like a small child who found everything interesting and spoke about it all with such euphoria.

"What is it? Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked, with his own smile still plastered on his face.

Huh? I was smiling? ...I was. Uh-oh. I must have been staring after I became lost in my thoughts. I became flustered and looked away.

"N-no. S-sorry. I... You're ...smile is contagious."

I tried not to mumble, but he seemed to hear what I had said anyway. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, and we were finally at the dorm building. _**Thank you**_. I was expecting Mr. Romulus to have me wait after everything was brought in until he let me go into my room, but we walked along with the men carrying my boxes.

"Where do you want these, sir?"

Mr. Romulus smiled down at me.

"What?"

He nudged my shoulder and gestured with his head toward the man at the door holding a box. Oh! Oh, he was talking to me.

"U-Uhm, just set them over there, I guess," I spoke as I pointed to an empty spot next to my bed.

They were done bringing my things and went on their way. Mr. Romulus gave me a reassuring smile, put his hand on my shoulder, and then left as well.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Romulus."

"Please, call me Papa Rome!"

He left before I could respond. Papa Rome? That seems kind of innapropriate? I mean, it sounds cool, but...

I walked over to my bed, jumped and faceplanted onto it, and took a deep breath. After a few seconds, I sighed and sat up. I didn't really do anything but look around at my new temporary home.

The walls were ivory while the ceiling and carpet were a bright white. Well, guess I'll have a hard time keeping that clean... My bed had a black metal frame with a victorian design, and the mattresses had chocolatey-brown coverings on the bed. The cotton bed skirt, the silk sheets, the two pillows with silk cases along with the other five decorative pillows, which were totally unnecessary, and the poofy comforter. Oh! And I can't forget about the wool blanket underneath the comforter. The doors were all as white as the ceiling, and all of the jambs and base boards were an off-white to transition between the doors and the walls.

I walked into the restroom, and the first thing I noticed were the tiles. There were the whitest white I had ever seen. Spotless white tiles with a good shine and no pattern to them. The counters were a light grey marble, and all the sink and shower workings were a nice copper color. And here was something I had never seen before, the shower was rectangular and spacious with glass walls. Except on this shower, the walls were all a matte white as opposed to the usually glassy or frosted clear glass. The toilet was as white as a toilet could be, but the floor still outshined it there. The walls were also ivory with the white ceiling, but the trim in the restroom was white. There were also two small carpets that were the same shade of brown as my bedding. There was a short one just before the toilet, and a longer one that ran along before the cabinets underneath the sink. The mirrors on the wall and on the medicine cabinet were spotless as well, and they were both beveled.

I walked back out and finally set my bag down next to my boxes and luggage. I wasn't sure where to start, so I just began to mess with the bed. We were lucky enough to have perfect whether all year 'round, so I didn't feel as though I need the covers other than the sheets. I was really hot-blooded, so I got very hot in the summer, but I also didn't need much coverage in the winter. I opened the closet, and thankfully there was nothing on the top shelf of the closet. I never really used that in any case anyway, so I usually used it for storage. I mean, everyone probably does but...

So I folded up the wool blanket first since it would be flatter, and I placed it in the corner with the comforter on top of it. I shoved two of the small pillows on top of the comforter, and placed the two other pillows and the last small pillow in a stack next to the first. I still had the other half free, so I would have to figure out what I'll put up there later.

I opened the first box and came face to face with my flats. Ugh, why did I bring those? I can't even wear them. I guess I better hide those somewhere. I took the rest of my shoes and just threw them in a corner in the closet. I also moved the dark brown hamper in my room into the opposite corner of the closet. I hung up my clothes and packed away the rest of my clothes into a few drawers. It was a dresser of six, and I only used half for clothes-one with my shorts, the next with my underwear, and the last with my pants. The other half would be free for other objects.

Next, I set up all my bathroom stuff in the bathroom, and organized all that. I'm not sure if this is a general girl thing, or just me, but I have an OCD for organization. After that, I filled up the other half of my dresser. The first one was filled with all my portable games, cds, music player, headphones, and some toys. The second one was filled with all my notebooks and writing guides, and the third was neatly organized with books. That last one took me awhile since there were so many different sizes. I took out my three-piece radio from one of the boxes, connected the speakers on either side, and set it down on my dresser before connecting it to the wall. The only other items on my dresser were my laptop with the charger connected and my pencil cup. I moved my pencil cup to the single nightstand next to my bed, and I was going to move my computer over there, but decided to wait until it finished charging.

I finished moving the last of my things around, and folded up three of the empty boxes. The last box I used to hold one of my empty duffle bags, my flats, and a few empty notebooks that I would save for later. I brought a few posters to put up, but decided against it at the last minute. I think I liked the walls better barren. ...I stared at the last two objects before placing them in the box as well. They were the caps Mom and Michael had gotten me. I placed that up in the corner of the upper shelf.

I was finally done fixing my room to my liking, and went to lay back on my back. Just then, a knock came to my door. I always lock my door because no one really knocks anymore, so that was a surprise. And, _of course_ , it would be just after I laid down. Ugh... I went over to the door and opened it to a boy with auburn hair and golden eyes. He reminded me of Sir Romulus a bit.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano. My grandpa sent me to show you around," he projected at me. He wasn't much yelling, but he was loud.

"Uh, your grandpa?"

"Sí, Papa Rome!"

" _ **What**_!? ... But he looks so young..."

"I know, but he's old. He's like sixty years old."

... Sixty? ...Ugh, I feel lightheaded. Well, that explains why they reminded me of each other. Why is he here again?

"Oh, you finished your room already? That was fast."

Huh? Where'd he go? He was behind me?

"Hey! You can't just walk into people's rooms without asking!"

"S-sorry, I-just-wanted-to-see-your-room," he quickly cried out as he cowered behind my bed.

I sighed in annoyance that he was making me feel guilty for this, "Look, just ask before coming in next time, okay?"

He nodded, still intimidated by my presence.

"So, why are you here again?"

"Oh, that's right! I came to show you around! Ludwig couldn't come because he's busy helping the teachers."

I closed and locked the door to my room as I walked along with Italy.

"And he is?"

I think Mr. Romulus mentioned him at one point.

"He's the student body president _and my very best friend_ ," he spoke in an airy voice. He's kind of an airhead, isn't he? Well, he seems sweet.

Feliciano was showing me around, and I was actually able to memorize the layout better than I thought I would since we got sidetracked so much. Ha, ha, perhaps Mr. ' _Rome_ ' knew this would happen. Or perhaps not. I'll never know.

"Oh, yeah! We have to go to the office."

"But didn't we go there already?"

"Yeah, but I forgot that we need to go get your papers for school."

See what I mean? I looked at my plain silver watch with the black leather strap. It was around seven in the evening and the daylight was beginning to dim. I arrived about three hours ago, and already I felt how fast time was passing by.

Once we arrived at the office, just before we reached the doors, a taller boy with his blonde hair slicked back ran out and nearly shoulder checked Feliciano running past him.

"Sorry, Feliciano, this is very important," he called out as he was running, but as he took notice of me, he stopped momentarily and responded to me directly, "Excuse me."

I mindlessly nodded to him as a response. Soon after, he wasted no time in resuming what he was in such a hurry to do. I kept staring and slightly tilted my head to the side, before Feliciano dragged me into the office. I really wonder what he was rushing for.

"Hello Miss Belgium," Feliciano announced as he approached the woman, "Um, do you know where we can get Alex's stuff? He's new here."

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course. Follow me boys," Miss Belgium spoke with a joyful tone. Her voice seemed kind of unusual to me, but I liked it either way. She brought us to a door further in the building. Miss Belgium knocked before opening the door slightly and poking her head in. I couldn't really catch what he was saying.

"They will see you now."

They? I wondered before nodding to her and stepping in after Feliciano.

"Thank you."

Once I walked in, I noticed Mr. Rome there and another man. He looked very familiar to me, but kind of different. Like, like his hair was flowier... ... ... Oh! That must be Mr. Germania, and that guy outside was his grandson Ludwig! Wow, they really do look alike. ...And he looks just as young as Mr. Rome... Ugh...

"Ah, Signor Stone. What are you doing here?"

"Um, Italy said I needed to come to the office for some papers."

"Ha, ha, that's right," Mr. Rome confessed as he rubbed his neck sheepishly, recalling things he had already forgotten, "I sent my little Feli to fetch you so we can give you your papers. By the way..."


End file.
